Sirens
by Lillifant
Summary: Song-One-Shot. Thranduil. I don't want tomorrow, I just need today to be with you. Baby you're my siren, calling on my heart then pushing me away to wreck my dreams. Like sirens do. My siren's you.


**I'm like a cat that comes crawling back** **  
** **Every time you walk away** **  
** **You're like the sea** **  
** **Yeah, you're haunting me** **  
** **And I drown in every word you say** **  
** **But you pick me up babe I can't deny** **  
** **You're my sweetest drug** **  
** **You're my sweetest high** **  
** **Now I spiral down, I've hit the ground** **  
** **Why do I keep on falling?**

She kissed him slowly but determinate. Her featherlike soft kisses had become more demanding, more urgent. She wanted to feel him, here and now. Her hands ran over his arms and shoulders, pulling him even closer. He kissed her neck soflty, scattering little kisses all over. She moaned softly as his kisses were like fire on her skin. Slowly they started to undress eachother, their lips not parting one second. He layed her carefully on the bed before crushing her body with his. He needed to feel her skin against his. He yearned for her, like he always did. He crushed his lips onto hers and deepend the kiss. He could feel she was yearning for him as well.  
in the beginning this had been wild, raw and almost animal-like. They would devour each other every time again. However by now, things were changing. They weren't wild, raw of animal-like anymore. They became passioned, tender and loving. She knew what it meant and she was pretty sure he knew it too.

 **I don't want tomorrow** **  
** **I just need today to be with you** **  
** **Baby you're my siren** **  
** **Calling on my heart then** **  
** **Pushing me away to wreck my dreams** **  
** **Like sirens do** **  
** **My siren's you**

He waited until she was fast asleep, his arms tightly around her. He took a deep breath, breathing in her amazing smell. He smiled softly, remembering the night they had shared together. He watched her while she was sleeping. Her slow but steady breaths told him she was fast asleep. He slowly pulled away his arms, carefull not to wake her. He got up from the bed and started getting dressed again. Before leaving her, he pressed a little kiss on her forehead, like he always did. He took one last glance upon her before leaving her room.  
Several hours later she woke up and stretched out her arm, searching for him. Instinctively she knew he would not be there. He never was. She knew where this was going and she knew he did not walked that kind of path. He never had.

 **I'm such a fool, I'm the slave you rule** **  
** **Every time you beckon me** **  
** **You're my mistake** **  
** **But my heart would break** **  
** **If I ever tried to set me free** **  
** **'Cause I breathe you in babe** **  
** **I can't deny you're all I need** **  
** **You're my kryptonite** **  
** **Now I spiral down** **  
** **Yeah, I've hit the ground** **  
** **You're why I keep on falling** **  
** **(Falling)  
**

He looked at her from across the room. His eyes narrowed and ice cold. He watched her talk and laugh with another ellon and he did not like it at all. He did not understood his own feelings. They hadn't made any rules or promises, they were both free to do whatever they wanted. Still, he couldn't bare to look at her talking and laughing to another ellon.  
He turned around so he didn't had to look at it any longer. He tried to swallow the bittersweet taste he had in his mouth. Strangely, it didn't go away as fast as it had come.

She looked at him from across the room. Her teeth were gritted at the sight of him pouring wine into an elleth's glass. The elleth touched him ever so slightly on his arm and smiled at him daringly. Her hand squeezed firm into the glass she was holding, her knuckles going white. Why did this had such a strange effect on her? He was her king and above all, he was free to do whatever he wanted. She emptied her glass of wine at once and handed it to one of the servants before leaving the room. If he was going to do something with that elleth she surely wasn't going to watch him do it.

 **I don't want tomorrow** **  
** **I just need today to be with you** **  
** **Baby, you're my siren** **  
** **Calling on my heart then** **  
** **Pushing me away to wreck my dreams** **  
** **Like sirens do (yeah)** **  
** **Like sirens do** **  
** **Like sirens do (yeah)** **  
** **My siren's you**

He pushed his tongue into her willing mouth, eagerly tasting her. He could not get enough of her. Every time it felt like it was the first time he had seen her, touched her, tasted her. His whole body reacted to her touch. She could set him on fire just by looking at him. He had tried to stay away from her but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.  
It wasn't about the physical urges anymore, he just wanted to be with her. He buried his face into her soft hair and breathed in her sweet scent. From that moment on he knew he was lost. He couldn't resist her even if he wanted to.

 **I'm like a cat that comes crawling back**

He soflty placed a kiss on her forehead, like he always did, right before leaving her room. Suddenly she grabed his wrist and pulled him back closer. He looked at her surprised, he had been sure she was fast asleep.  
She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at him. "Please, don't go." **  
****  
Every time you walk away** **  
** **I don't want tomorrow** **  
** **I just need today to be with you** **  
** **Baby you're my siren** **  
** **Calling on my heart then** **  
** **Pushing me away to wreck me dreams** **  
** **Like sirens do (yeah)** **  
** **My siren's you**


End file.
